


Learning by Doing

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Exile and Atton, post-game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).



> I got Larija for Exile's name by starting a new game and taking the first random name it gave me.

Larija scanned the tree line methodically, the lightsabers she held in each hand perfectly balanced, feeling like an extension of her own awareness.

And yet, she couldn't detect anything. He must be here somewhere. Behind her was the open docking ramp of the Ebon Hawk; there was no way to get on board the ship without coming past her. Not even for its pilot.

She looked across the grassy plain in front of her once more. Not even the tiniest shimmer against the forest that might give away his stealth field. Was he biding his time, hoping she might lose focus? Or was he augmenting the field with his Force abilities, hiding himself from her perceptions? That was what he had been working on these last few weeks, as they tracked through the Western Rim. His eventual aim, once he had gained enough experience, was to one day be able to camouflage himself without the generator at all.

No, Larija decided; he wasn't waiting. She was sure of that; Atton had many qualities but that kind of patience wasn't one of them. Remembering what she had learned from Visas, she closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and _saw_.

There. Even if he was using the Force to hide himself, he still shone strongly with it: stronger and brighter and purer than he would profess to believe when she tried to describe it to him, downplaying his own affinity for the Light Side and ascribing any goodness in him to her influence.

She let him close in, enjoying this secret way of seeing him, until he was only a few metres away; if she hadn't used the Force to find him, she realised, he would almost certainly have made it to the ramp. And won their little bet into the bargain.

The time to attack was now. Pure instinct took over and she leapt high into the air. She had to actively suppress the urge to activate her lightsabers as she came out of her somersault and dived down towards him. As it was, she still knocked him onto his back as she landed on top of him.

He grinned at her as the stealth field around him collapsed completely. "I keep forgetting you can do that."

Larija adjusted herself slightly so that she was straddling his hips rather than half-kneeling on his chest. "I may be a Master now, but I'll always be a Guardian."

"And how do you evaluate your humble apprentice's performance, oh wise and generous master?" He rocked his hips slightly underneath her, just to make it clear what sort of performance he was talking about.

Larija decided to ignore his provocation, for now. "You were doing well," she said. "I had to use that trick of Visas's to find you."

"I'm making progress then," Atton said. "Still, it's a good thing you didn't use your lightsabers just then, or I'd be missing at least one arm."

"You didn't have yours extended either," Larija pointed out.

"Nothing like a metre-long plasma blade to render a stealth field entirely pointless."

"Something else seems to be extended, though," Larija said. She squeezed her thighs around him so that his hardness was pressed against her, enjoying the gasp he gave in response.

As she reached into his robes, he said, "You know, technically, the bet was that whoever was back on board the ship first got to call the shots for the rest of the evening."

"Your point being?" she said as she finally freed his cock and began stroking it firmly. She felt her own arousal climbing rapidly; sitting astride him her subconscious had been idly aware of her lover below her, now there was imminence to the possibility of coupling and her own need was becoming stronger.

"I could still make it back to the ship," Atton said.

She laughed. "I'd like to see you try." She used her other hand to adjust her own robes, until her naked pussy was poised mere millimetres from the cock she was still pumping. "And I don't really think you want to."

"You don't know what I might have had planned for us," he said.

"I can bet it involved that stupid dancer's outfit we got from that coro-slime Hutt on Nar Shaddaa," Larija said.

"Hey, you promised not to read my mind, remember?"

She smiled at him. "Didn't need to." She grabbed his wrists and bent down so that their faces were only a few centimetres apart, all the while avoiding sliding onto his twitching cock. "After all, that's what happened when I lost at Pazaak last week. And when you repaired the hyperdrive without saying anything mean to T3. And--"

"OK, OK, I get the message! I'll try and be more inventive in future when it's your forfeit."

"You think I'm going to let that happen again any time soon?" She edged closer to him, so that her lips just brushed the tip of his cock. "When I can enjoy this?" And then she slid all the way down his shaft, taking him deep inside her.

Atton moaned involuntarily. She squeezed herself tight around him, eliciting a further groan, before beginning to slide up and down him in a slow but steady rhythm. He started to mutter near incoherently, hyperspace routes across half the galaxy.

"You could come up with better things to say, I'm sure," Larija teased him.

"Not if I want to stay in control," Atton said.

"It's OK," she said, kissing him. "You can lose control with me." She pulled herself back up into straddling him, the change in angle causing her to slide even further down his shaft on her next down stroke. She put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.

Without willing it, she was seeing through the Force again. And feeling him too, underneath her hands, inside her, the connection between them the bright light of a giant star against the radiance of the grass beneath them, the trees behind them, the living planet all around them. That had never happened before, _seeing_ without her willing it. There was still so much to learn.

And with the sight came insight, the movements she was still making on top of Atton turning into a strange kind of meditation. Kreia and the Masters on Dantooine had all been wrong about her. This was not some sort of echo of the true Force, or a leeching of another's power. This was pure and mutual, each giving unto each, each receiving from each. And she knew with certainty that the old Jedi had been wrong to reject this. Such joy as they were feeling now could never be the path to the Dark Side. It was both celebration and reinforcement of the interconnections woven by the Force between all living things. If she was to be forced by circumstance to refound the Order, it would be on her terms.

And then all coherent thought dissolved, as Atton, glowing with the Force beneath her, went from the intensity of star to a supernova that outshone the entire galaxy.


End file.
